


Partners Forever

by Seraphim_Stardust



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Boys In Love, Chie - Freeform, Confessions, Gay Love, Hot Sex, Hot Springs, Love, M/M, Protagonist, Romance, Sex, Souji - Freeform, Souji is top, Yosuke - Freeform, Yosuke and Souji - Freeform, Yosuke is the bottom, boy sex, gay boys, persona - Freeform, persona 4 - Freeform, sex in hot springs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:45:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphim_Stardust/pseuds/Seraphim_Stardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SPOILERS FOR PERSONA 4 READ AT YOUR OWN RISK. Yosuke is tormented by his thoughts of Saki, and Souji is more than happy to help him work through them. What started off with comfort, ends up with a bit more, if ya catch my drift -wink wink nudge nudge sneezes- Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

SPOILERS FOR PERSONA 4

This story is placed after the team saves Rise and then enters another place called "The Void." If you do not want spoilers, i suggest not reading this, however if you don't care, well go right ahead! XD

I tootaallly ship Souji and Yosuke so much it hurts! They are my babies and i want them together! When i found out that the game was gonna have Yosuke as a possible mate, but then changed it do to all the damn homos out there, i was about to kill someone! LET ME SHIP MY BABIES PLES.

Enjoy you guys XD

also note that i included bits of dialog between Souji and Yosuke from the game. The parts are from when you hang out with Yosuke on rank 8 and 9 of his arcane. However i did change up the dialog just a bit of course :P

~.~.~.~.~.~

"Maann, The Void was tough, but saving Rise was probably the worst of them all!" Yosuke groaned, stretching his arms about his head as the group sat at their usual table at Junes.

"Hey! It isn't my fault you guys were too weak!" Rise said, crossing her arms."

"I don't think it was because we were weak, but because your Shadow self was able to read our attacks. Lucky Teddie stepped in." Yukiko said, brushing her fingers through her black hair. Rise just pouted and looked over at Souji, the groups leader. "What do you think Senpai? I am right aren't I?"

Souji looked thoughtful for a minute. "While your shadow self was difficult, we should have leveled up a bit more, I think."

Yosuke groaned. "Awww man, don't agree with her!" Rise clapped her hands. "Thank you Senpai!"

"I liked the club! The music was nice, and it wasn't so hot and steamy like in the bathhouse!" Teddie chirped, flapping his arms and gleaming. Kanji blushed and looked away. The group laughed and chatted for a while more before everyone said goodbye. As Souji was walking home, someone touched his shoulder, he turned around and faced his brunette friend. "Hey, Souji." Yosuke said, rubbing the back of his neck, as if nervous.

"What is it Yosuke?"

"I was wondering.. uh.. would you like to hang out tomorrow?" Yosuke said, almost sheepishly. Souji smiled "Of course! I have no plans tomorrow."

"Great!" Yosuke beamed. "See you tomorrow!" He said as he waved and ran towards the direction of his home; setting his headphones on his ears as he did so. Souji just smiled and continued home.

After helping Nanako with her homework, Souji bid her goodnight and headed to bed. After the fight in The Void, the group was happy to be able to rest since the killer was caught. Stretching his sore limbs, Souji climbed under his comfy warm covers and drifted to sleep.

Souji woke up to his phone ringing and nearly fell out of his bed to grab it. Standing up and rubbing his eyes, Souji flipped open his phone. "Hello?" He answered. "Hey Souji, it's Yosuke. Do you want to meet up at Junes?"

Souji perked up a bit at his voice and smiled. "Sure."

"Great! Let's meet up after Lunch ok? See you soon!" Yosuke said cheerfully before he hung up. Souji stretched and then went to his closet to find some clothes.

~.~.~.~.~.~

20 minutes later, Souji met up with Yosuke, who grinned at him. "Hey! Follow me." He tugged at Souji before rushing off. Souji laughed and tailed him quickly. A few minutes later both boys were bent over gasping for air as they stood in Samegawa Riverbed. Yosuke stayed quiet for a few minutes, before pulling a sticker out of his pocket and showing it to Souji.

"... I found this. It's a Print Club sticker I took with Saki-senpai..." The atmosphere in the air quickly changed. "When I first got here, she insisted on taking it. Back then... somewhere inside me, I thought I was above this place. I mean come on, a lot of people saw me as the enemy, because Junes was going to ruin the shopping district..." Yosuke looked down and Souji felt his heart tighten at the sight.

"Even if she never really liked me, everything she said meant a lot to me. It was because of her that I actually didn't mind being in this town. Losing her... it really killed me inside.." Yosuke started to sob, tears trickling down his cheeks. He clenched his hands into fists as he sobbed almost silently. "Why... why did she... have to... die...?"

Souji started to speak up, but Yosuke kept going. "She should have been able to live, to grow up and have a life.. She meant a lot to me... I felt like I would breakdown and never be the same.. but..."

"But?" Souji asked quietly.

"When we started fighting the shadows, and saving the others, I felt like my life had a purpose. I thought I could forget Senpai was gone, and the fact that I was such a loser. I lost myself in the case... i'm sorry Saki.. i'm sorry Souji."

"Don't apologize." Souji said quickly.

"But... I got you involved with the case and all I did was run away from myself..." Yosuke looked up and made eye contact with Souji, his eyes red as tears dribbled down his chin. "I think.. I think I can be stronger.. as long as I have my friends.. and you..." Yosuke smiled a bit and rubbed at his eyes. "I think i'm all cried out..."

Yosuke started to speak up again, before sudden arms wrapped around his waist and held him against a warm body. "You will always have me, I will never leave you." Souji said softly, hugging him tightly. Yosuke blushed. "You dumbass... That's for girls..." Yosuke said, but didn't try to move away. He could smell Souji's scent as itwrapped around him, encasing it in the safety of Souji's arms. Both boys stayed in this position for a while, listening to the sound of birds chirping nearby and their soft breaths against eachother's ears, before finally stepping away. "T-Thanks man.." Yosuke said, blushing as he rubbed at the back of his neck. "It means a lot that you would listen to me."

Souji smiled. "Of course." Yosuke shoved the sticker back in his pocket and smiled sheepishly. "Let's go somewhere else, this place is bumming me out."

Souji laughed at this and followed Yosuke as they left the Riverbed.

30 minutes later, both boys arrived out of breath yet again, on top of a large hill overlooking the town. The Sun was just starting to set, making for a beautiful scene. Yosuke leaned against the small brown fence as he looked at the town. "I never thought I would like this town that much.. but I have a lot of people now that are special to me." Yosuke said, smiling. Souji moved next to him and looked towards the town too.

"And well... you're special to me too, ya know?" Yosuke said, a blush creeping on his face as he rubbed his nose. Souji smiled and looked at him. "You are special to me too Yosuke." Yosuke blushed even more. "Aww man you are making this all awkward now!"

Souji laughed. "You started it!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I'll get you for that!" Yosuke said. A second later both boys were on the ground, fighting each other. They laughed as they threw punches and arm restled, rolling on the soft grass. Arms and legs tangled together, both boys rolled around a few times before Yosuke lay on his back and Souji over him, hands placed in the grass next to Yosuke's head.

Both were breathing hard and laughing. "Ohhh man I haven't had this much fun in forever!" Yosuke laughed. Souji chuckled and looked down at him. Both boy's breath slowed down before Souji realized their position. "Oops, sorry about that," Souji chuckled, starting to move off Yosuke. All the sudden a pair of warm arms wrapped around his neck and pulled him down.

He started to protest, before he heard Yosuke sniffing. "Are... Are you crying?" Souji asked softly.

"Can we... just stay like this for a minute." Yosuke choked out. Clearly since the fighting was over, thoughts of Saki had come back to Yosuke and it was tormenting him. Souji closed his eyes and slid his hands between Yosuke's waist and the soft grass as both boys hugged quietly.

"I'm really glad you are here Souji.." Yosuke whispered. His soft breath against Souji's ear shot shivers down Souji's spine. He just nodded to Yosuke's response. The urge to suddenly kiss Yosuke shot through Souji's mind, before he quickly shook it out. 'He is my friend! I can't kiss him!' Souji corrected himself mentally.

Souji couldn't blame the thought that crossed his mind though; he had never kissed anyone, nor been close to anyone like this before. Souji never considered himself gay or straight; he just figured he would come to find the person he would love in time, regardless of gender. Now here he was, chest to chest, with his partner Yosuke. He could feel the butterflies inside him swarming, and the urge to kiss his friend appeared again.

"We.. We should probably head back before it gets dark.." Souji choked out, feeling himself grow excited and knowing that a second more would be disasterous.

"Just a little longer." Came Yosuke's muffled response. Souji sighed. "Yosuke.. if I stay like this any longer, I can't promise nothing will happen."

Yosuke froze, before moving his head from Souji's shoulder and looking at him. "W-What do you mean?"

"I am a boy.. and I don't want anything between us to change.." Souji said, looking away as he tried to move off Yosuke, only the boy kept a death grip around his neck. Souji had a slight blush on his face as he glanced down at Yosuke, who had a big blush on his face. "Come on Yosuke, let me go." Souji chuckled, trying to play it off.

Suddenly he felt himself pulled back down and soft lips touched his. His eyes widened and he felt his heart stop for a split second. Yosuke was kissing him. Yosuke's kiss were timid, feathery, and light against Souji's, but it was so clear that the whole scenerio burned in Souji's mind. After a minute, Yosuke moved his head slightly and released his hold on Souji's neck. His face was read as he fumbled for words.

"I-I'm sorry.. I just.. I don't know what came over me.. I... I'll never do that aga-" Souji bent down and kissed him deeply, silencing his friend. A muffled squeak came out of Yosuke before he relaxed into the kiss. Souji pressed his tongue against Yosuke's lips, requesting access, which was quickly given. Souji pushed his warm digit into Yosuke's wet cavern as the boys got more and more heated in the kiss. Souji's mind clouded as he used one hand to push Yosuke's shirt up. The cold air hit Yosuke's nipples, causing him to rip his lips from Souji's as he gasped. "C-cold!" Souji blinked at this, before sitting back and bursting into laughter.

"That ain't funny!" Yosuke hissed, shoving Souji off of him, who yelped and fell on his back, flailing limbs and all. Yosuke laughed at the scene, before Souji sat up and brushed a few old leaves out of his hair. After a moment, they quieted down, listening to the crickets. After a moment Souji stood up and cleared his throat. "We should head home."

He leaned down and offered his hand to Yosuke, who gladly accepted. Souji pulled him up, and Yosuke moved forward and pressed himself against Souji. Souji stood surprised, but didn't move. "You.. you mean a lot to me Souji.. I... I like you a lot."

"You like me?" Souji asked quietly. Yosuke lifted his head and smiled shyly. "I do." The wind blew the boy's soft brown hair across his face, and Souji felt his heart leap in his chest at the sight. Without thinking, Souji placed one hand under Yosuke's chin, forcing him to keep looking at him, as his other hand slipped around Yosuke's waist. "I like you too." Souji said, his voice shaking only slightly. Yosuke blushed, before closing his eyes softly, giving Souji permission to kiss him again.

The moonlight glowed softly on the two as they shared a gentle, loving kiss. Souji could feel Yosuke shaking a bit before he slipped out of Souji's hold and landed on his knees. "I.. I'm sorry.. I got so nervous I can't feel my legs." Yosuke chuckled nervously. Souji laughed and helped him back up. "No need to be nervous, I will always be here to catch you." He said, nuzzling Yosuke's neck.

Yosuke laughed and shoved his head away. "Hey! I don't need a prince charming to save me! I ain't a princess."

"Well you are my princess." Souji said softly. Yosuke blushed and hit Souji's shoulder. "S-Shut up! I am not your princess either!" Yosuke turned and walked a bit down the hill before turning. "You coming?"

Souji plastered a pout on his face as he walked towards Yosuke, earning a "Don't give me that crap!" From his friends. Both boys manage to keep the atmosphere from turning awkward as they cracked jokes and told stories until they reached Yosuke's house. "Well.. I guess I will see you later huh?" Yosuke said, rubbing the back of his head.

Souji could tell he was nervous, and quickly reached out and grabbed both of his hands in his own. "Can we hang out tomorrow too?" He asked hopefully. Yosuke blushed as Souji's warm hands squeezed his own. "I-I guess.. bye" Yosuke said quickly, slipping his hands out of Souji's and entering his house.

Souji stood there for a minute before turning and walking home.

'Darn.. and I wanted to kiss him again too...' Souji reached up and tentatively touched his lips. He could still feel the heat that Yosuke's lips left there, and felt the heat flow through his whole body. He never felt this way with anyone before, not even Rise, who was very clear about showing her feelings for him. He liked Rise, but he didn't feel anything for her like he does for Yosuke.

Arriving at home, Dojima was sitting at the table reading a newspaper before looking up. "You are late. What kept you out so long?" He asked gruffly. "I was hanging out with Yosuke." Souji responded. Dojima nodded and returned his eyes to his paper. "Just try not to be out too late next time." "Alright. Goodnight." Souji said, turning and going up the stairs to his small bedroom.

Settling under the covers, Souji looked up at the ceiling and sighed. His heart was still racing, and he yearned to be able to touch Yosuke again. Souji rolled on his side as he slowly drifted to sleep.

'Tomorrow can't come fast enough.'

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hello again! Short to be sure, but i think i did ok, at least for my comeback from not making fanfics for like ever XD Comment your thoughts! Also shall i do another chapter and possibly rated M? Or leave it at T? Let me knowwwww!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Took me a while but here is the 2nd and final chapter to my persona 4 story! This is spoilers for those of you who have not saved Naoto and done the school activities that came after. I did change up alot of the dialog but its still there XD
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: This story is rated M for sex! If you don't like, don't read!

A few weeks have passed since the two boys have confessed their attraction to the other, and being as busy as they were to save Naoto and fight off monsters, neither had the time to truly be together alone. Souji and Yosuke would share small kisses here and there when their group wasn't looking, but as it stood, they were getting no where.

Souji woke up to find himself remembering that today was the day of the school activities. His class had decided to do a mock group dating, and he started to feel like it wasn't such a good idea. Souji met up with his friends as they got ready for the activities.

After 2 hours of waiting, and no one showing up, one of the classmates came up with the idea that the group should start the mock group date and see if that would bring people in. "You gotta be kidding me!" Yosuke said, crossing his arms. "I don't like that idea at all!" Kanji growled, crossing his arms.

"Well we have to do something!" The classmate threw his hands up in desperation. "Then let's do it." Souji said, walking over and sitting on the girls side. "I'll be one of the girls, since we are short one." He said. Yosuke stared dumbfounded at Souji. "You never cease to surprise me..." He groaned as he sat in front of Souji. Chie and Yukiko both blushed at having to do this, but they sat down next to Souji as Kanji and the Classmate sat next to Yosuke.

After a moment of awkward silence, Yosuke cleared his throat. "So uh, what kind of guys do you girls like?" He asked.

Chie looked embarrassed and refuse to answer, while Yukiko blushed and nudged at Souji. "Y-You go first Souji!" Souji thought for a moment, before looking straight at Yosuke as he said in a high pitched voice: "I like a guy like Yosuke."

Yosuke blushed and stood up. "T-thats enough! Let's just end this. This is a bust, let's just go out and look at the other classes." He glanced down at Souji who refused to break eye contact with the brunette.

Chie seconded the thought and the group dispersed, leaving Souji to wander to the other classes alone.

After going into a haunted classroom and having his fortune told, Souji met up with his group again, only to have Nanako appear along with Dojima. "Hey Souji, glad we found ya. I have to go on a small trip for work, mind watching Nanako for me?" Souji smiled down at Nanako and gave her a big hug. "Not at all."

"We would love to have her around." Yukiko smiled, bending down to great the young girl. Dojima thanked them and walked away. "So what shall we do then?" Rise asked, placing her hands on her hips. "Well we could go over to my family's inn. We aren't this busy around this time, so there are rooms we can all stay in for free. Oh and we could go to the hot springs." Yukiko offered. The girls all jumped at the idea, except for Naoto, who only crossed her arms and blushed. "I-I guess..." She mumbled. Kanji looked over at her and rubbed the back of his neck. "It.. it sounds like fun." He mumbled as well. Souji looked down at Nanako. "What do you think? Want to go to the hot springs?"

Nanako's smile grew as she jumped. "Yes! I wanna go!" The girls were quick to scoop Nanako up as the group made their way to the Inn. The boys sat in their room as they pondered on what to do. "I guess we could go to the hot springs." Yosuke said. "Yeah but aren't the girls there?" Kani responded. Teddie jumped up and pointed to the sky. "That is why it is the perfect opportunity! We can finally see the girls with no clothes on!" He cooed.

"Teddie, we wear towels when we go in the hot springs." Yosuke said groaning. Teddie slumped to the ground. "Awww man! I wanted to see them!" Souji opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly the phone went off in the room, making all 4 boys jump in the air in shock. "Damn! That scared me to death! Answer it Kanji." Yosuke gasped, putting a hand over his heart. "Why me?" Kanji glared, getting up and answering the phone.

"Hello? Yeah, ok. Thanks." After a moment Kanji placed the phone back into its holder and looked at the group. "They said the hot spring is open for guys now."

"Woohoo! Hot Springs here I come!" Teddie hooted, jumping up and making a mad dash towards the hot springs. Kanji followed, along with Yosuke and Souji.

What was meant to be a relaxing time, turned into a full on retreat when the boys went into the hot springs only to find the girls still in there. After being pelted with what seemed hundreds of wooden buckets, the exhausted boys lay on the floor of their room.

"Well that was a bust." Kanji groaned, nursing his arm that was now red and scratched. "My head hurrtttsss.." Teddie groaned. "D-did you guys at least see anything?" He asked hopeful. Souji just shook his head as both Kanji and Yosuke responded with a no.

The group sighed before deciding to go to sleep. Hours seemed to past, and Souji was restless, unable to catch a wink. He sat up and looked at the time on his phone. 11:25pm. "Ugh I have been laying here for 3 hours?" Souji groaned to himself. He looked over to see Kanji curled up into a ball on his futon, and Teddie was sprawled half on the floor and half on the bed. As for Yosuke, he was no where to be found.

"Yosuke? Where are you?" He whispered, looking around. Getting up, Souji wandered quietly around the hotel, searching for his friend. Souji found his feet taking him to the doors of the hot springs. I wonder if anyone is here. Though its late, so probably not. Souji thought as he reached for the handle. After a moment, he decided to enter. It won't hurt to get in a little rinse, since we weren't able to earlier. Souji thought, stepping in and changing into a towel wrapped tightly around his thin figure. Souji stepped towards the doors leading to the hot spring and stopped when he heard someone humming.

Is someone out there? He hesitantly pulled the door open slightly and peeked in, hoping that it wasn't a girl who would possibly throw more buckets at him. His eyes widened at the sight.

Yosuke was humming to himself as he ran his hands along his arms and got them wet. His back was to Souji and Souji could see every outline, every curve of his back. His skin soaked as he stood in the hot springs. Yosuke's towel was hanging low on his hips, dangerously close to slipping off as Yosuke ran a hand through his hair; small droplets clinging to the edges of his hair as he took a deep breath and enjoyed the time alone. Souji felt himself getting excited at the sight.

Souji quietly entered the hot springs and climbed in the water without a peep. Yosuke was not yet aware of his appearance, but he would be soon. Soft arms wrapped around Yosuke's body as Souji pulled the younger boy to his chest. Yosuke let out a yell as he pushed at his captor. "L-Let me go!" He started to yell, before Souji pressed a hand to his mouth.

"It's me Yosuke." Souji said, barely above a whisper. The air was still as Yosuke took a moment to recognize his voice, before relaxing. "Don't scare me like that." Yosuke hissed. Souji smiled. "Sorry." Souji nuzzled the back of Yosuke's warm neck, earning a squeak. "H-hey! What are you doing up so late anyway."

"I could ask you the same thing Yosuke." Yosuke stayed silent, and Souji explored more of his neck, placing soft kisses to the wet skin and earning shivers from the brunette. After a moment Yosuke got out of his grasp and moved away slightly, turning to face him. "Souji I..." Yosuke was looking down at the water and seemed to have trouble to find the right words.

"You don't need to be afraid to talk to me Yosuke." Souji said softly, smiling at the boy. Yosuke looked at him and blushed. "I know! You and I have been through a lot together, I feel as if I can talk to you about anything but... I mean we only began to show our affections to each other and I... well I don't want to lose you if we go to far." Yosuke had a hint of fear flash in his eyes. Souji walked over to him, the water lapping at his legs as he embraced Yosuke tightly.

"I would never grow tired of you Yosuke. I care about you a lot and you have been on my mind ever since we got closer." Souji smiled and placed a hand on Yosuke's cheek. Yosuke blushed and cover Souji's hand with his own, leaning into it and smiling. The Full moons light shown brightly on the water of the hot spring as Souji leaned in and kissed Yosuke tenderly.

Yosuke kissed Souji back as he wrapped his arms around Souji's neck. The moment soon turned into a heated one as the two pressed tightly together and kissed deeply. Souji pressed his tongue against Yosuke's lip, asking for entrance that was quickly given. Souji shoved his tongue into Yosuke's moist cavern quickly, earning a gasp and a moan from the boy. Souji boldly moved his hands over Yosuke's back, feeling every bit of skin he could. Yosuke shivered against Souji's touches.

Souji pressed hot kisses to Yosuke's neck as he moved his hands down and groped at his towel covered ass. Yosuke gasped and arched his neck a bit, giving Souji the perfect opportunity to attack his neck with even more fervor. Yosuke became a moaning mess in Souji's arms as he massaged Yosuke's ass. "S-Soujii..." Yosuke mewled, struggling to catch his breath.

Souji paused to look at his partner. "What is it?" He asked, breathless himself. Yosuke looked at him, his eyes piercing his as he spoke something that sent shivers up Souji's spine.

"Take me."

Souji gaped at Yosuke for a second, before shoving him down into the water. Yosuke splashed as he moved himself and Souji to a shallow area of the hot spring as Souji attacked his lips hotly. Towels were quickly shed as Souji started to pump Yosuke's penis. Yosuke was overwhelmed with the sensations and covered his mouth to quiet his moans. "No..." Souji spoke gruffly, reaching up and removing Yosuke's hands. "I want to hear your voice. Let me hear everything."

Yosuke blushed at this but moved his hands to grip at the rocks instead as he moaned deep in his throat. Souji focused on stroking Yosuke's cock. He danced his fingers along the shaft, pressing a finger to the tip and earning a groan from his mate.

Yosuke's bottom half was in the water, and Souji figured the water would be the best thing to help him stretch the boy out. Souji leaned over Yosuke and kissed his lips tenderly. "Are you sure?" He asked, hoping that the boy would not back out when things were getting good. Yosuke didn't waste a single breath in his response. "Yes, I want to be yours."

Souji groaned at this and kissed Yosuke's lips softly. "I won't be able to stop myself." Souji said, searching Yosuke's face for any second thoughts. Yosuke just smiled, his blush rising on his face. "I wouldn't want you to."

Souji smiled back and bent down to attack one of Yosuke's nipples with his hot mouth. Yosuke's eyes widened as he arched his back and moaned. "ohhh S-Souji!" He gasped. Souji moved between both his nipples; giving both equal attention as they perked up and hardened. One hand slid between Yosuke's thighs as it came to rest on Yosuke's asshole. Yosuke sucked in a breath and held still. Souji kept his eyes glued to Yosuke's face as he watched for any discomfort. He slowly pushed one digit into Yosuke's hole.

Yosuke groaned and writhed underneath him. "Don't... stop.." Yosuke panted. Souji complied eagerly. He moved the finger in and out the boy until he added another finger. And then a 3rd finger. Soon enough Yosuke was moaning loudly for Souji to enter him.

Souji held his breath as he positioned himself between Yosuke's legs. "Tell me if it hurts ok?" Yosuke just nodded as he stared at Souji with lust filled eyes. Souji pressed the tip of his penis to Yosuke's hole and pushed softly. It wasn't until the whole tip had entered that Yosuke gritted his teeth and even managed to dislocate a few rocks with his grip. Souji had to use all his willpower to keep himself from ramming up to the hilt in the boy. After a few moments Yosuke motioned to him to continue.

Slowly Souji pushed deeper into Yosuke, until he was hilt deep into him. "We.. we are finally connected." Souji breathed out. Yosuke was red in the face and breathing hard. "Th-That's so cheesy." He responded. Souji let out a breathless laugh as he slowly moved back and forth into his lover.

Before long he was ramming into Yosuke as hard as he could, and every few times he would hit Yosuke's sweet spot, earning the sexiest moan he has ever heard. Yosuke was writhering underneath Souji as he moaned and groaned Souji's name. Souji groaned as he pushed deeper and deeper into Yosuke's hole. He is so tight. Souji groaned deep in his throat at the feeling.

Both males were in heaven as they got closer and closer to climaxing. Souji looked down at Yosuke's sexy face, before reaching down and stroking his cock, earning more mewling and moaning from the boy. "I-I'm close Souji..." Yosuke managed to gasp out. Souji was close as well, so he quickened his speed and humped his lover with all his worth.

Yosuke screamed out Souji's name as he came; cum slipping into the hot spring water as Souji pressed deep into Yosuke and came inside. "Souji... ahhnn..." He gasped. Souji collapsed on top of Yosuke, despite the boy's protests. "Y-You are heavy Souji." Yosuke groaned, but made no attempt to remove him.

Souji lifted his head and kissed Yosuke. "I love you Yosuke." He said quietly. "I love you too Souji," Yosuke's response came as they both kissed tenderly. Souji pulled out of Yosuke and Yosuke shivered as cum seeped out of his ass and into the hot water.

Both shared a tender moment before getting cleaned up and quickly heading to their room. Both managed to sleep for the few hours left before the girls barged into the guys room to wake them up.

"Wah! What is happening?" Teddie screamed, shooting up from his futon. "Quiet down you stupid bear." Yosuke groaned, not moving from his futon. Souji sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Come on you guys! We gotta head out so the rooms can be fixed up for others." Chie said, placing her hands on her hips. After a few minutes of having to coax Yosuke out of bed, the group made their way out of the inn. As they were walking down the sidewalk, Teddie turned and looked at Yosuke and Souji. "Say where did you guys go last night?" The girls stopped and turned to face them as well. "You guys went somewhere?" Nanako asked.

"You went somewhere and didn't take us with you? No fair!" Rise pouted, crossing her arms. "We just went to the hot springs since you girls wouldn't let us!" Yosuke said, glaring at the girls who looked away sheepishly.

"Wait, so just you two went to it?" Chie asked, looking suspicious as she raised an eyebrow. Yosuke looked away, trying not to blush and Souji just shrugged. "We didn't want to wake the others, Kanji and Teddie were sleeping so soundly."

"Well I woke up when you left but then I couldn't find you!" Teddie pouted. "I wanna go to the hot springs too!"

"Maybe next time ok Teddie?" Yukiko said, patting his head and trying to make him happy again, which really wasn't that hard.

"Well whatever." Chie said, clearly not believing that it was an innocent little night for them. Both just shrugged until the group turned and continued their walk down the sidewalk. Souji turned and smiled at Yosuke who blushed. Both entwined their hands together as they walked quietly behind the group, together like never before.


End file.
